


Ways to Stay Warm

by xanithofdragons



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Natsume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Natsume and Tanuma share a winter night.





	Ways to Stay Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Natsume and Tanuma are still in high school in this, so warning for sex between two minors.

Natsume's upper half lied across the table of the kotatsu while his legs spread out underneath it. He took comfort in the way it warmed him up and in the way Tanuma's legs touched his as they sat next to each other. Natsume felt like he could fall asleep right there. It was winter, and Natsume was staying the night at Tanuma's house while his dad was away on an overnight trip. 

Tanuma yawned and stretched his arms over his head. “It's getting pretty late, we should probably both shower and get ready for bed soon.”

“It's warm here. I don't want to move.” Natsume snuggled further under the kotatsu.

“Aw, and I was thinking of asking you to shower with me,” Tanuma said with a shy look.

Natsume immediately perked up at the suggestion. “I'll take a shower with you!” He had seen Tanuma naked and even bathed with him before they had started dating, but since they started dating, sharing those kinds of intimacies had taken on a new, exciting meaning.

Tanuma stood up first, and Natsume braved the chill air outside of the kotatsu to follow him to the bathroom. They took off their shirts and Natsume stared at Tanuma's bare chest. Their eyes met and they both looked away, taking off pants and underwear.

They stepped into the bathing area and Tanuma turned on the hot water. They took turns washing and rinsing their hair.

Natsume was soaping up his body when Tanuma asked him, “Can I wash your back?”

“Sure, I'll wash your back too.” Natsume turned his back to Tanuma and shivered when he felt his hands rubbing soap against him.

“Sorry, does it tickle?”

“No! It feels fine. I mean,” Natsume changed his statement. “Nice. It feels nice.”

When he has finished with Natsume's back, Tanuma rinsed off his hands and let Natsume rinse off. He turned his back to him as he scrubbed up himself. When Natsume was done rinsing off, he got more soap to wash Tanuma's back. Tanuma stiffened up at the first touches, but slowly relaxed into it. Natsume was reluctant to stop touching him but knew that Tanuma needed to rinse off too.

Tanuma turned the water off after rinsing off, and the warm steam began to dissipate. They both dried off with towels. Once Natsume was mostly done drying off, he looked at Tanuma.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You, you can, uh, do more than kiss me.” Tanuma closed his eyes. They had done more than kissing a few times before, but Natsume still got nervous every time. Apparently Tanuma still did too. Natsume wondered how long it would be before it would feel easy, if it ever would.

“Kaname.” Natsume brought their lips together and felt that Tanuma had tensed his whole face. Natsume brought his hand to Tanuma's face to pull at his chin so Tanuma would open his mouth. Tanuma let a hot breath out his mouth and Natsume licked in.

When Natsume pulled away, he saw that Tanuma's face was suffused with a flush. Natsume was sure his face looked much the same.

“Do you want to go to your room?” Natsume asked. Tanuma answered with a nod. They collected their clothes and rushed over to Tanuma's bedroom. Natsume felt shy walking through the house naked even though he knew no one else was there but them.

In his room, Tanuma sat on his bed, and Natsume climbed in over top of him. He hesitated thinking over where to start, but finally started with his hand on Tanuma's chest, trailing down. Tanuma breathed in sharply as Natsume touched him. They were both hard already after their shower and the kissing that followed.

“Takashi.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to rub against me.”

Natsume moved his hand to Tanuma's hip and positioned himself. Slowly, he started to rub his erection against Tanuma's, and Tanuma put one arm around Natsume's shoulders. At the direct stimulation, Natsume let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. His hips sped up in their movements. He wasn't sure that he had the right rhythm or that he was moving the right way. Still, Tanuma was lifting his hips to meet him and calling out his name, so he guessed that he couldn't be doing terrible. Based on the angle, sometimes their erections rubbed directly against each other and sometimes against each other's thighs. To Natsume, both felt amazing. He hoped that Tanuma felt this good too.

“Does it feel good?” Natsume asked.

Tanuma nodded and shortly after came with a moan. Natsume finished himself off against his thigh. Breathing heavily, he looked to Tanuma.

Tanuma gave a short laugh. “Shower again?”

“Yeah.” Natsume smiled back.

They returned to the bathroom to clean up their mess. Tanuma drew a bath, and they squeezed themselves into the narrow bath together. Natsume enjoyed the way the hot water warmed him and the way their legs touched.

“Kaname,” he started. “I love you.” Natsume didn't know anymore whether Tanuma's blush was from the bath, their earlier activities, or his statement just now.

“I love you too,” Tanuma said as he hid his face behind his arms.

After their bath, they fell asleep together in Tanuma's bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is the same username is here, and tumblr is tokeijikakenogaaru. HMU.


End file.
